Never Let Go
by Georgieee
Summary: Between Isaac and The Girl, who we saw in episode 3x01 and although only for a short amount of time. I ship them like I've never shipped anyone off that show before. So please, read, review, criticize (positive criticism though) and most importantly enjoy! Depending on the reviews, I'll know whether or not to start writing a 2nd chapter or leave it be.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac could just about hear their voices, which sounded like low murmurs, even though he was slipping in and out of consciousness, Scott and Derek talking about the Alpha pack that was after them- correction, all of them, and the help that he needed. Although through it all, he would find his mind drifting back to the girl on the motorbike, who risked her life to get him out of danger and ended up being in a worse condition than he was. _God, I hope she's alright_ he found himself thinking. She was the first ever person who wanted to protect him, who fought so hard to keep him alive. He could still remember it, her long dark hair tumbling past her shoulders, her caramel skin so radiant in the dark, her soft yet authoritative voice telling him to stay close and not to let go. In the end he did let go, they got separated and now he desperately wanted to find her again and what would he say "Thank you for saving me?" "I'm sorry I let go?" if only he could just wake up. _Wake up Isaac! _

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Isaac lay there, unconscious in a pool of his own blood; he would have stayed that way if the mysterious girl hadn't showed up when she did, sank to her knees beside him and started shaking him violently whilst speaking to him in hushed tones **_

"_**Isaac, Isaac wake up!" **_

"_**You have to wake up Isaac, it's not safe here!" **_

_**Before deciding that wasn't enough to bring him back to consciousness and so using the jumper cables she usually kept at the back of her motorbike to electrocute him back to life, the pain that he would feel from the volts causing his body to trigger the werewolf healing process. **_

"_**Hold onto me" the voice said to him as he was finally able to process what was going on around him , before he was pulled up from the cold concrete ground and supported upright by an arm that was curled around his waist. **_

_**-End flashback—**_

Blinking his eyes a few times when he was finally dragged out of his unconsciousness, and the room shifted from blurry to not so blurry as he managed to sit himself upright.

"Where is she, where's the girl?" he asked dazedly.

Derek and Scott both turned to look at him as he spoke, before they exchanged a look of confusion, and Derek turned back to him with a brow raised, "What girl?"

"The girl on the motorbike" He answered back prior to shooting a desperate look at Scott. "You must have seen her, when you came to the hospital she was in the room opposite me. You must have!"

Scott was silent for a while, trying to think about whether or not he had actually seen the girl- although the fact that he didn't even know what this mystery girl looked like making it all the more harder for him to try and place her. Shaking his head when he realised it was hopeless "I didn't, I'm sorry" he said, before he looked back at Derek who continued to look at Isaac, great concern displayed on his face.

"I need to find her. I owe he-" he began to say, but was interrupted by Derek who was incredibly frustrated at what was going on.

"Why do you need to find her so badly Isaac? How do you know she's not even a figment of your imagination, someone you just made up?!"

"Because she saved my life Derek, she risked everything to keep me alive even when there were twin Alpha's chasing us!" Isaac shouted angrily, and instantly regretted it.

He knew that Derek was only saying these things because he cared for him, and didn't want to lose another member of his pack. However at the same time it was deeply frustrating, he didn't want to wait around and find out that the girl who had protected him without even thinking about it had died, he wanted to be there with her, he wanted to protect her. So with all the strength that he had he pushed himself off of the table and made his way to the front door, only for him to be stopped in his tracks by his Alpha who stood threateningly in-between his path to the door. His arms folded across his chest and his eyes now a vibrant red that had a gleam in them which dared Isaac to take one more step forward.

"I can't let you go and look for her Isaac, you're not well enough" Derek stated in a scarily calm tone, which gave off the impression that he wouldn't let Isaac out of his sight without a fight.

"I'm fine" Isaac tried to argue, but knew that he wasn't anywhere close to convincing Derek.

"No you're not. We know it, and you know it." Scott said, chiming in to the conversation.

"But the girl?" Isaac asked, turning his body round to face Scott.

"We'll find her. You just take it easy, you've been hurt enough and although it may seem as though you're healed physically you still may not fully be." Scott replied, casting Isaac a small reassuring smile.

Isaac let out a frustrated sigh as he realised that he wasn't going to be able to get his way and go out looking for the mysterious girl, however he decided that he would give Derek and Scott 2 days and if by then they still hadn't found her then no matter how badly Derek fought him off, he /would/ risk whatever harm may come his way by looking for her.

3 days later

Isaac and Scott were alone training in Derek's new loft, which was by far more suitable than the run down abandoned train warehouse they were using to train before, whilst Derek was busy taking care of some Alpha duties; none of which included him looking for the mystery girl. After 2 days had passed and still no word on the girl's whereabouts, Isaac knew that Derek had given up belief that she was alive, but refused to say anything negative or anything at all, only muttering under his breath that he was doing his best, in fear that if he said anything he really felt it might lead Isaac to taking matters into his own hands. What Derek hadn't fully understood though, was that even though he hardly said anything regarding the girl in hopes of protecting Isaac, she was still in Isaac's mind and he was going to go and look for her, all he had to do was find a way of disappearing quietly.

As Isaac finished off his round of push-ups he pushed himself up onto his feet with a slight wince, to find Scott watching him intently from the far side of the room.

"What?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just…Derek still hasn't found any sign that your mystery girl is alive and I thought you'd be out looking for her, I thought she was important to you" Scott replied, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"Of course she is, but both you and Derek said that I shouldn't" Isaac replied coolly.

"I never said that you shouldn't, I just said that you were lying to yourself when you said that you were fine" Scott said, matching his tone.

"So what are you trying to say?" Isaac asked, feeling himself getting more and more frustrated at Scott and his cryptic speech.

"I'm saying, that if finding her is truly important to you then go for it."

Isaac narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Scott, was he playing with him or was he seriously telling him to disregard Derek's orders and do what he thought was right, "What about Derek?"

"What about him? He can't exactly do anything if we're not here by the time he gets back"

"We?" Isaac asked a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, what, you thought I'd let you find her by yourself? I'm not stupid" Scott said in a joking manner. Actually, he wasn't just saying that as a joke, he was saying it because in all the time he had known Isaac he had never once seen him so protective and passionate about something let alone someone, as he was with this mysterious girl; if he was honest it made him think about him and Allison's relationship, how he had felt this strong urge to protect her and keep her safe even before they had properly started dating. Even now when they were broken up he knew that it would only be a matter of time before they got back together again.

He was suddenly brought out of his own personal thoughts when his phone started to ring, thinking it was Allison he quickly picked it up and was slightly disappointed when the voice he heard on the other end of the line was deep and male and belonged to his boss, Deaton. After the disappointment washed away, concern ebbed over him, usually Deaton never called him out of his working hours the fact that he was calling meant that there was something wrong.

"Deaton, what's wrong?"

"There's a situation at the vets, could you come down as soon as possible"

"Yeah sure, I'm on my way" he replied, before hanging up on Deaton and putting his phone back in his pocket.

Isaac reading the sudden panic in his friend shot him a quizzical look "What's going on?"

"I have no idea, but we need to hurry".

Both boys made their way to the vets, neither aware of what to expect when they got there. As they finally arrived, they both shared a worried look as they could smell the scent of blood wafting through the air. Scott didn't waste any time as he barged through the doors and began to sniff at the air; Isaac following behind him.

Scott stopped short when he finally found Deaton, hunched over the massive metal table attending to a fairly young girl, round about the same age as them, with long brown hair and who had blood trickling down her neck. He would have gone towards them both had he not turned round at that particular moment to see Isaac pale and holding a tortured expression on his face.

"Isaac, what is it?" he asked, great concern for his friend being made evident in his tone.

"That's her, that's the girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac sat on the chair next to her bed, his head buried into the palms of his hands. It had been 3 days since he had found her, and 3 days since she had last gained consciousness before drifting off into a deep sleep. Deaton had said that her physical wound will heal in time but it was probably the fact that her body was exhausted and needed some time to regain strength that was why she was still under. When Deaton had told him Isaac couldn't help but feel even a slight bit guilty, after all she had rescued his life, fighting off the Alpha twins when they were going to rip him to shreds, literally, and God knows what else she had been through when they had been separated at the hospital. He so badly wished that he was the one in this position and not her, he didn't know what it was about him, that everyone he ever cared about either ended up dying or hating him. When the girl woke up he hoped desperately that she wouldn't end up hating him, although he knew deep down that he wouldn't blame her even if she did.

Without thinking he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not going to give up on you" he whispered into the emptiness of the room, and that was a promise that he very well intended to keep. He was pleasantly surprised when Derek had said that she could stay in one of the spare rooms in his new loft, which Deaton consented to as long as he could come by every day and check if there was any progress which so far there hadn't been.

He was disturbed by the opening of the bedroom door, and turned round to investigate who it was. It was Derek, who walked round and came to sit on the edge of the bed facing Isaac.

"You should eat something" he said gruffly.

"I'm not really hungry, thanks" was all Isaac said in reply.

Derek let out an irritated sigh followed by a roll of his eyes, "You haven't eaten since yesterday, you need to eat something."

"Thanks for the concern Derek, but I'll eat when I'm hungry" Isaac replied back in a firm tone, not looking Derek in the eyes.

With what seemed like huge effort Derek got up from the bed, patted Isaacs' shoulder before walking out of the room and closing the door shut behind him. Although Derek hadn't said anything particularly encouraging or something that at least showed he cared Isaac knew that he did. It was just the way Derek operated, he would rather show you that he cared by doing small things, rather than reciting a 10 hour speech. It was one of the reasons why Isaac was quite fond of Derek, he recognised that it was a similar spirit that his older brother Camden had. Whenever he was upset at something, Camden wouldn't say something particularly comforting but he would know that he cared and he was there for him through the small things that he did. God, how he missed his brother.

Isaac was suddenly distracted when he felt a light squeeze in his hand and looked towards the bed to find the girl awake, her wide brown eyes focused right on him, as if she was peering right into his very soul and being. For the first time in quite a while he felt himself relax as he let out a relieved sigh. He opened his mouth to speak but he found that the words he wanted so badly to say wouldn't come out. He felt another squeeze in his hand and when he looked at the girl, this time, he saw that she was smiling, a dimpled breath-taking smile.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out.

She tilted her head to one side, her smile fading as confusion started to appear on her features "Sorry, for what?" she asked.

"You risked your life—" Isaac was cut off short when the girl raised her hand and shook her head, there was some sort of emotion on her face that he couldn't quite identify.

"Don't apologise. It was my duty, which I almost failed"

Now it was Isaac's turn to look confused "Your duty?"

The girl nodded, "It was my duty to keep you alive at any cost"

"At any cost. You mean, you would have died for me if we were in that situation?"

"Well, yes.. I guess I would have, I still would actually" she said, in such a matter-of- fact way that Isaac couldn't believe she was so calm about dying for someone she hardly knew, which made him more frustrated than it should have.

"You don't even know me, I could be one of those sick, twisted wolves that kill innocent people, and that's who you want to risk your life for?!" His voice rising louder as the anger seeped into his tone unwillingly.

The girl recoiled slightly as if Isaac had hit her, yet her voice remained calm "But you're not."

"Are you that selfish that you'd risk your own life for me, someone you don't even know!?" Isaac shouted.

If the girl was angry at him for shouting at her he couldn't see it, she just looked blank but there was something in her eyes that made him think she was holding back. He could see the way she hesitated on a thought before opening her mouth to speak, this time barely above a whisper "You're angry, why are you angry?"

Isaac let out a harsh laugh before he took a deep breath "Why am I angry?" he muttered quietly to himself, half-mocking the girl's question and a half of him wondering why he was indeed angry, before suddenly the room felt too small and he knocked back his chair as he stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the bedroom door shut. He couldn't explain the anger that he felt he only knew that he felt such an anger that he just needed to run or smash something; running down the stairs into the main area where everyone seemed to be talking quietly to themselves, Derek on the far side of the room looking out of the window as if he was waiting for something to happen. Scott and Stiles looked up at him slightly concerned; Peter meanwhile just looked bemused at his outburst.

"Did you hear?" he asked quietly at first, trying to hold on to the last shred of control that he had.

"Hear what?" Stiles chimed up. Of course would have no clue because he didn't have werewolf hearing, however Isaac rolled his eyes, usually he could stand Stiles and his mundane-ness but right now he just wasn't in the mood at all.

"Did you hear?" he shouted, pausing after each word as if he was speaking to people who were unable to understand basic English; after he had finished shouting Derek turned round and looked at him, not one of those 'Who do you think you're shouting at' looks, but the look that almost seemed as if he could understand why he was so angry, even if at the time Isaac didn't quite understand himself.

Meanwhile everyone just stared at him, not entirely intimidated but rather shocked and just at a loss at what to say, Isaac wasn't one to get angry or raise his voice at anyone and recently he had been, it was like he was constantly on edge. Before he said anything that he knew he would regret later, he strode over to the door and left the loft. Behind him he could hear Scott asking if he should follow him, and then he heard Derek speak, from the lack of footsteps approaching he assumed that Derek had told them all to give him space.

Once he got out of the apartment building he made a run for it towards the forest, running as if his life was in danger, he was sure he barged into several people but he just couldn't give a crap. He didn't stop until he reached the broken down Hale house and ran straight into it. It was as he sat, back against the peeling wallpaper, his eyes closed in meditation that he realised why he had reacted in such a way. He cared about her, and anyone he ever cared about always ended up dead. So she would too.He was certain of that now more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac didn't leave the burnt down Hale house until the following morning. He hadn't even realised it was the next day until he, half-awake, checked his phone which was flashing 10:15am and found several texts from Scott during the night, it was only once he was fully awake that he realised that he had spent the whole night sleeping against the hard wall and he was beginning to feel the disadvantages in doing that. He hadn't remembered the last time he felt like he so badly had to escape since he found out that his older brother Camden had died, he remembered how once his father had broken the news to him he just ran and ran, funny thing was he hadn't been planning on running to a particular place, but when he eventually stopped running he found that he was at the hide-out that Camden used to take him to whenever he was annoyed or he had just had a really suckish day.

Flipping his phone open, Isaac shot Scott a quick text telling him not to worry and that he was fine, before he pulled himself onto his feet and made his way out of the broken down house towards Derek's loft. The closer he came to the apartment the more he was filled with dread; he had shouted and then walked out on the girl who had saved his life, I mean sure he had only walked out on her because he couldn't bear the thought of her risking her life for him and seeming to be perfectly okay with it but nonetheless, what would she be thinking of him now she would probably hate him even more.

Eventually he reached the loft, pausing outside it and taking a deep breath before searching for his keys and unlocking the door, the chatter that he could hear from outside disintegrating into the thin air as he stepped through the doorway. Everyone was there it seemed: Lydia, Stiles, Peter, Scott, Allison, Derek and not forgetting The Girl. The beautiful girl. He noticed that she was looking everywhere but at him; he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit hurt at that, but then after how he treated her yesterday he deserved it. The funny thing was whilst she was trying not to look at him; the only person he could seem to look at was her. He was so drawn in that he didn't even hear Scott calling his name. Unwillingly averting his eyes onto Scott, he looked at him in slight confusion.

Scott rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, "Where were you?"

"The Hale house" Isaac replied simply.

"Why?" Both Peter and Derek asked in unison.

Not knowing himself why he had gone to the Hale house, Isaac shrugged his shoulders and tucked his hands awkwardly into his back pockets wishing that he could be anywhere but here.

Stiles cleared his throat loudly yet awkwardly before he joined in "Moving on from this very stimulating conversation, Braeden here says she knows where Erica and Boyd might be."

Isaac turned to look at Braeden and this time she looked at him squarely in the eyes. He knew that Stiles was only saying this for his benefit, as he was pretty sure that they had already discussed it prior to him returning.

"Oh which reminds me, Braeden will be going to school with you guys" Derek said, glancing over at Braeden before he continued "She'll also be staying here because she has nowhere else to go" Derek finished, shooting a quick glance in Isaacs' direction to see his response.

"Okay, sure" Isaac said, shrugging as he wiped his face of all the mixed emotions that he was feeling inside, _betrayal at Derek letting Braeden stay with them even though Isaac was sure Derek could see how torn up he was about it, pleasure at the thought of being close to her. _Hopefully he would be able to make things right with her, because if he didn't things would get really awkward seeing as it would just be the two of them at home most of the time.

"It's almost 1pm, Allison and I are going to take Braeden shopping she needs some more clothes" Lydia said suddenly, scraping back her chair and standing up with a sigh.

Isaac had totally forgotten that Allison and Lydia were there seeing as they had hardly joined into the conversation.

Braeden smiled briefly in Lydia's direction as she scraped back her own chair and stood up. As Lydia and Allison made their way to the door so did she, except she paused momentarily in-front of Isaac who looked down at her in confusion, "I hope you didn't leave because of me" she muttered under her breath, a hint of mockery or sarcasm slipping into her tone, before she brushed past him and walked out of the door behind Allison and Lydia. Isaac looked over his shoulder at her leaving, wishing he had said something.

For the rest of the afternoon Derek thoroughly beat up Isaac and Scott, oh sorry he trained them, whilst Stiles was busying around sorting out a plan to rescue both Boyd and Erica from the bank vault with the help of Derek's scheming uncle, Peter.

It was around 10pm, and both Isaac and Scott had literally collapsed on the floor and were begging Derek for mercy; they had trained solidly for 9 hours, well give or take a few hours for some food breaks and toilet breaks. Both Stiles and Peter looked over at the collapsed boys on the floor with high amusement.

"Is he trying to kill them or train them?" Stiles asked Peter.

Peter let out a snort, "Both probably".

"He'll succeed soon then" Stiles replied; to which he was rewarded with by an icy glare from Derek.

Just as Derek was about to say something he was interrupted by the opening of the loft door.

Braeden stepped through with a dozen bags on each arm. Smiling widely as she looked over her shoulder and waved, presumably at Allison and Lydia, who had dropped her off, before she turned round and took in the scene in-front of her: two teenage boys sweaty on the floor, an Alpha who looked more angry than usual and Stiles and Peter who both looked as if they were holding back a laugh.

She couldn't help but smile at the scene, "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Oh, you missed it; Derek was just beating up Scott and Isaac." Stiles said, laughing slightly.

"Damn, and here I thought shopping was going to be the highlight of my day" Braeden joked back. She hadn't known Stiles for too long, but what she had gathered was that he was an easy person to indulge in a conversation with.

"Ha!" Peter burst out, shrugging nonchalantly when Derek threw him a confused look at his sudden outburst, "What? She's funny" Peter replied defensively.

"I'm going to head off for bed now, early start tomorrow and all that" Braeden cut in, before walking past the herd of guys and making her way to her designated bedroom. From the hallway she could hear Scott and Stiles saying something about them having to leave too and then she heard Isaac saying that he should probably get some sleep. At that she walked quickly to her room and closed the door shut, tossing the shopping bags to the other side of the room.

Slipping into the pyjamas she had bought this afternoon, she heard a knock on her bedroom door and held a breath. When the knocking came again she took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it, slightly startled when she saw Isaac standing there in his tracksuit bottoms and a long white-sleeved shirt. For a few minutes they were just looking at each-other before she moved to the side, beckoning him inside with a wave.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked curiously, shutting the door as he walked past her.

"I—I just wanted to apologise, for yesterday" Isaac replied.

She turned around to face him, her arms folded across her chest "Yesterday, what, you mean when you shouted at me for no reason?"

"I did have a reason, but yes" he said in a low voice, hoping that she wouldn't hear but he was sadly mistaken.

Braeden narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at him, frustration flowing through her which made her words roll of her tongue with great ease "Really? Well what was your reason, were you mad at me for saving your life? Were you mad at the fact that you had hoped I was dead so you didn't have to deal with me? Or was it simply the fact that you got saved by a girl that ruffled your fur?" Braeden spat out, she knew she was being uncharacteristically mean and unfair, but she just couldn't help it she had never met someone as mysterious and puzzling as Isaac, well actually she had but she would rather not think about that. She instantly regretted it as a look of hurt, rather than anger which she was expecting, flashed on Isaacs face.

"Is that seriously why you thought I shouted at you?" He asked in a low voice.

She let out a sigh and dropped her folded arms from her chest "No it's not. I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that."

After another long silence Isaac made his way to the door, stopping in-front of her hesitantly and leaning down to drop a kiss on her cheek "Sleep well" was all he said, before he opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway closing her door firmly shut behind him. Running a hand through his brown curls as he made his way to his own bedroom, he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked when she was mad.

_Damn Isaac, you have it bad. _A voice suddenly popped up in his head. He identified it as a memory of Camden's when Isaac had told his brother of some crush that he had on this girl in 8th grade and Camden had laughed and said that he had it bad. Isaac laughed in despite of the mood he was in, that was nothing like how bad he had it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before I begin, I just want to apologise for the long wait that I gave you guys. Not only was I busy, but I had a bad case of writers block and I didn't want to write anything that was shitty so I didn't write anything at all. Hopefully this chapter isn't too shitty, if it is, my sincerest apologies. Also, seeing as last week we got given The Girl's name, I've changed her name in my fics. It didn't seem right, writing down Dana when her actual name is Braeden. I'd also like to thank everyone who has given me such positive reviews because it means the world to me. I hope to update it regularly from now, at least one a week. But if I don't please don't be impatient, it could just simply be I have a bad case of writers block. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…**

Isaac and Braeden walked to school together the following morning, the silence between them not totally uncomfortable but not exactly pleasant either, until they both heard a loud voice from behind shouting their names and telling them to 'Wait up!' Turning their heads round in curiosity to see who it was and relaxing once they realised it was Lydia; nudging a bunch of high-school kids out of her way as she made her way up to them. Both Braeden and Isaac stopping as they waited for her to catch up and once she did the three of them made their way to school together.

Isaac was thankful that Lydia seemed to have taken Braeden under her wing so easily; she sat next to her during classes , made sure she was always close by in-case any of the Alpha twins tried to start something with her, sat beside her during lunch and brought her into conversations with the rest of the group of friends.

His good mood was soon to be trampled on when he was walking to his final class of the day and he heard a couple of people arguing; identifying one of the voices as Braeden's, he followed the sound of her voice until he was left standing outside the janitors' closet.

He was about to open the door when it suddenly swung open, and there standing in-front of him was the eldest Alpha twin, Aiden.

For a second all he could do was stare between Braeden and Aiden. He soon snapped out of it when he noticed the look on Aiden's face. A look that said he knew something that Isaac didn't know and was pretty pleased with that fact; it made his blood boil and within minutes he had pinned Aiden against the lockers, his fangs exposed and his eyes turning a light yellow colour.

He would have hit him too, if he hadn't heard Braeden's footsteps towards them both and felt her hand resting gently on his shoulder, telling him to let go of Aiden and to calm down, in the same sort of tone she used when she had told him to wake up when he was unconscious. He was angry, yes, but he didn't want to risk her accidently getting caught in the cross-fire.

"I can't" he muttered through clenched teeth, his heart beating at an irregular pace. "He almost killed you."

"The key word here being -almost-" Aiden replied, rolling his eye in a bored manner; to which Isaac responded by punching him squarely in the face, before he was roughly pulled backwards by Braeden.

"Isaac, he isn't worth it, just calm down!" Braeden said gently, whilst shooting daggers in Aiden's direction.

"Yeah Isaac, listen to your girlfriend" Aiden said, rubbing his jaw. Staring at Isaac with a daring smirk, wanting to see what Isaac would do next.

Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Braeden had already jumped in. "Listen Aiden, he's not my boyfriend okay? Just shut-up" she hissed angrily. Isaac turned to look at her surprised; he had never seen her this angry before, not even when they had had that argument a couple of days ago.

Isaac looked at Aiden, expecting him to make an angry remark, but was again left surprised when all he did was glance at Braeden once more before walking away.

As soon as Aiden had walked away, he relaxed and felt as his fangs retracted and his eye colour changed back into their normal colour.

Turning to face Braeden he was slightly hesitant to ask, but felt as if he would literally explode if he didn't know, "What were you two arguing about before I found you?"

"Nothing," Braeden replied.

Isaac raised a brow in disbelief "Nothing?" he repeated.

She nodded her head "Yes, nothing."

He canted his head to one side "Why are you lying to me?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt that he was feeling out of his tone.

Braeden opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly, shaking her head. "Isaac I'm no-" she began to say but was cut off by him.

"I can hear your heart-beat, Braeden. I know you're lying" he replied wearily.

There was a few seconds silence before Braeden opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Isaac again. "You know what, lie to me all you want, I could care less" he said, turning his back to her and began walking for the class that he had already missed almost 20 minutes of.

Braeden let out a sigh and jogged up to him, touching his hand gently once she had reached him. "I'm trying to protect you" she said. Which she knew was an annoying and lame response.

"I don't need your protection; all I need, all I want from you is the truth and you can't even give me that!" Isaac replied, he knew he was being unfair now but he couldn't seem to snap out of it.

"Fine, when we get back to Derek's I'll tell you what you need to know" Braeden said.

"Fine" Isaac muttered, still not looking at her.

"Fine" Braeden retorted back.

Isaac turned his head to look at Braeden properly, holding back the smile that he could feel coming on, but failing miserably when she turned to look up at him and smiled. A beautifully dimpled and heart-warming smile.

He hadn't realised he had been staring when Braeden cleared her throat and broke the silence "We should probably get to class."

"We've already missed so much of it, we may as well just head back to the Loft" Isaac replied, before striding over towards the door. Braeden raised a curious eye-brow as she watched Isaac go, she had no idea what he was up to, but nonetheless she decided to follow him.

It wasn't long before they had snuck out of the school compound un-noticed.

It had been 30 minutes since they had arrived at the Loft, and Derek was nowhere to be found, which was odd because usually he was there by the time Isaac had come back from school. Isaac busied himself in the kitchen fixing both himself and Braeden a sandwich, whilst she was in her room changing into something much more comfortable.

As soon as he had finished making the sandwiches he headed to her room. Pausing outside her door only to ask if she was decent, and when she replied with a small laugh and a yes he opened the door and went in. Making sure he shut the door firmly closed behind him.

"You made me a sandwich?" Braeden asked, before walking over to where Isaac was standing and took the plate away from him, "Thank-you."

He smiled and moved to sit on the end of her bed, waiting for her to sit down before he would start asking her questions.

It was as if she could read his mind, as soon as she sat down she looked at him expectantly before a small smile graced her lips and she asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you save my life?" He replied, almost instantly.

Braeden paused for a while before she replied. "I was sent to protect you, make sure you didn't die. I still have to make sure you don't die."

"Why? I don't understand. Why risk your life for me?"

Braeden shrugged and tore a piece of her sandwich off "I was following orders" she replied, before placing the broken off sandwich in her mouth.

"Whose orders were you following?" Isaac asked curiously, taking a big bite from his sandwich.

Braeden remained silent. Which Isaac read as her not being able to tell him. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Do we know her?" He asked again.

To say he was surprised when Braeden didn't answer the question would have been a lie. He knew she wouldn't say anything, not because she didn't know the answer, but because he simply didn't need to know.

"Can't you tell me anything about this mystery person?" He inquired.

Braeden shook her head before replying. "No, if the Alpha pack found out, that the mystery person" Braeden said with a hint of mockery in her tone, "would end up dead. The way I was supposed to."

Isaac nodded in understanding; if Braeden couldn't say anything because it could endanger someone else then he'd just have to live without knowing who wanted him alive.

"Any more questions?" She asked teasingly when Isaac had been silent for a while.

"What are you?" He muttered, looking her straight in the eyes.

The pause was pregnant.

"I'm an emissary, or a druid. They're both the same thing."

Isaac looked at her in disbelief, "A what?"

"An emissary" Braeden repeated. "We protect and advise certain Alphas. In some cases we even fight alongside them."

Isaac scratched the back of his neck, "So in a way, you belong to an Alpha?" he asked, the confusion not only being known by the look on his face but also by the tone of his voice.

Braeden rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We don't belong to anyone, we aren't objects."

Isaac's cheeks blushed lightly in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was that if you have a specific Alpha you've been given to, you're only his and nobody else's?"

"Yes and no. If it's a family of werewolves then we are available to the whole family line, as long as they are Alphas. We are also available to the rest of his or her pack as well."

"So not only do you protect the Alpha, but you protect the members of the Alphas pack?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, this is why I have to protect you." Braeden replied.

"So you're Derek's emissary then?"

Braeden shook her head "No, I'm Scott's".

"Scott isn't an Alpha. Is he?" Isaac asked, canting his head to the side slightly.

"Well, Deucalion wouldn't be interested in him if he wasn't an Alpha." Braeden answered.

Isaac rubbed his head as if the information he had received was giving him a headache, and let out a deep sigh. "What about Derek? Doesn't he have an emissary?"

"He does. Whether or not he chooses to acknowledge his emissary is a different question." Braeden answered matter of factly, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Wait, so are you going to tell Scott that he's an Alpha and that you're his emissary?"

Braeden shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, now isn't the time to tell him. Promise me you won't say anything?"

"I promise." Isaac agreed. "Wait, just one more question" Isaac rushed out, "I'm not in Scott's pack. Scott doesn't even know he's an Alpha. So how come you're protecting me if you're only meant to protect people in the Alpha's pack?"

Braeden groaned in frustration and fell backwards into the bed. "Isaac I already told you, I was given an order to protect you."

Isaac opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the opening of the loft door. Raising a brow, he pushed himself off from the bed and walked out into the hallway to see who it was. Stiles, Scott, Peter and Derek were hunched over the table seemingly reading some diagrams on a massive sheet of paper. When Isaac entered the massive living area, Scott turned to face him.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked, he could feel the tension in the room.

"We're going to find Erica and Boyd." Derek answered, without even looking at him.


End file.
